Score a Kiss
by ADIAROSAIRAM
Summary: Wally goes to Artemis football match at Gotham Academy.


It was a hot summer noon at Gotham academy. Mondays sucked but a crowd currently reunited in the grass field in a positive attitude cheering wildly as the school's girl's soccer team was playing the first game of the season. Everyone's attention was now on one of the players in the team who had the ball at the moment. She kept dodging graciously every opponent that tried to take the ball away. Her long blonde hair swinging back and forth with every movement she made. No one distracted her, she was always sure of herself. She aimed and now she was running faster, approaching to the goal line. Her strong and long leg lifting in anticipation striking a perfect direct shot to the goalie. The crowd went silent for two seconds when they couldn't see the ball that disappeared from the velocity it had reached. Suddenly the crowd yelled "Gooool!" as the ones from Gotham Academy exploded in glee and the ones from the visiting school frowned as they realized they had lost.

The table showed the score: Gotham Academy had won 5 to 4. The visitors were retiring defeated. The teammates of the young athlete who had scored the winning goal crowded her and began lifting her as they cheered. "Artemis!"

The whistling and cheering stopped as the girl being lifted managed to slip away from the commotion. Sighing in content she grabbed her bag ready to hit the showers. Taking a long gulp of water she noticed a certain red headed speedster in the crowd. He was smirking at her. She stopped drinking water with a little shock in her eyes at the sight. She unintentionally wiped some of the sweat that was running through her forehead. He wasn't approaching her and she was starting to become irritated by his presence. He wasn't supposed to be here, he wasn't even trying to talk to her. 'Why come all the way from Star City to watch me play?' she started thinking with a serious face. Pretending she hadn't seen him she walked rather to quickly towards the showers. This guy always got on her nerves she thought already in the girl's locker room placing her stuff on a near bench to start undressing.

She threw her sweaty uniform into her soccer bag and took out her clean ones from her locker. She showered and got dressed as fast as she could so that she could go find out what was he doing here. He wasn't there to watch her play right? The more she thought about that possibility, the more she like it. She hated to admit it but she has been feeling weird around her redheaded teammate. Once outside from the girl's locker room she got a few compliments from some of her classmates who had watched the game, all that time she searched the crowd for him. She found him leaning against one of the poles of the goals, his arms crossed against his chest as he studied everyone. She walked up to him and frowned.

"What are you doing here Wally?" she didn't mean it to sound so harsh but she wanted to know the answer.

"Well your team played against my school's team." he said calmly, not bothered by her aggressive tone. A knot formed in her throat as realization hit her. He hadn't come to watch her play; he probably came to watch his school's team because he was interested in one of the girls.

"I normally wouldn't have bothered to come to one of this things but I remembered you saying something about being in the team and when I heard that my school's team would be playing against Gotham Academy, well I couldn't miss this." he said smirking at her again. They could hear some guys yelling as they kicked the ball around but they didn't bother to pay attention to them.

**Artemis POV**

I was disappointed. How could I even feel that! I couldn't feel disappointed around Wally much worse because of him. It made me feel like I cared about him. Maybe it was teammate type of caring but I knew it wasn't. I knew because I did worry myself about what he thought of me, I wanted him to approve me and accept me. He was important for me even if I denied it. I even bothered myself to answer to every lame retort he could come up with. I realized I spent more time with him than I did with any other member of the team. I gave him a skeptical glare. I couldn't force myself to say anything I was conflicted by him. I was about to walk away when he caught my arm in his warm hand.

"Hey I didn't tell you to leave." he said smiling innocently. "That was an awesome shot to end the game." he finished with one of his unique grins. 'So he did notice' I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. I didn't have to care if he did. My inner Artemis was still giggling loudly inside my head but I couldn't come out weak or like a smitten schoolgirl to him so I replied casually

"So you were checking me out?" His face was blank. I smirked at his reaction. The long time he took to answer made me confident enough to keep up the conversation.

"Why so serious Wall-man?"

He lost his grip on my arm and I thought he would walk away. He didn't he stood there like a tree rooted to the ground. I eyed him suspiciously then waved my hand in front of his eyes when he abruptly grabbed it making me stumble closer to him. I couldn't react. My eyes were glued to his in shock. He looked directly into mine. I thought he was going to kiss me but I saw him hesitate, then he softened his grip. "Sorry I- I wasn't- I mean..uh.." he stuttered. I could see in his eyes how he was having a war with himself. I felt disappointed again.

'That idiot! Always confusing me' I thought. Neither of us noticed a soccer ball heading directly to us. We were too absorbed with each other that not even our reflexes worked. "Watch out!" someone yelled but it was too late. The ball hit him on the back of his neck pushing him straight into my face. In the commotion he kissed me and it wasn't sweet and soft it was hard and painful because the momentum was too potent and his mouth crashed into mine. I never dreamed how kissing him would be but this was definitely not how I wanted it to be. If I ever wanted him to kiss me of course.

"Ugghh" I groaned and pushed him away although I did because I wanted to stop myself from thinking. I didn't know what he was thinking but the dark red in his cheeks made his feelings very clear. Maybe he thought I was angry with him for the way I pushed him. I couldn't tell him I wasn't angry because I was angry but not at him, I was angry with me for having feelings. I couldn't understand what I felt at the moment so my instincts took over me and I ran away from him.

**Wally's POV**

I felt satisfied when I saw her eyes fall to the ground the moment I said my team was playing. She thought I wasn't here to see her, which had me thinking that she wanted me to come see her. I felt even better as I watch her eyes widen when I said that I wouldn't have come to the game if she weren't playing. She did surprise me though, when she asked if I was checking her out. My mind went blank and my heartbeat went crazy when she said that, because I was doing exactly what she said. She waved her hand in front of my face and I reacted, grabbed her hand and pulled her in. She never looked away, her grayish blue orbs never leaving my green ones.

"Sorry I-I wasn't -I mean uh..." I mumbled trying to apologize for pulling her. But her closeness wasn't helping me concentrate. I could see her eyes studying mine and smell mint in her breath. I liked it, being able to take in every detail of her.

"Watch out!" I heard someone yell and in that moment a ball hit the back of my head, pushing me forward. My lips crashed into hers in a hard, uncomfortable way. For the second time that day I froze, partially from shock and partially because of the tingling sensation I felt coming from my lips.

She pushed me away; her eyes filled with shock and something else...anger? I looked down, embarrassed but not for kissing her but because of how it happened. Then she started running away.

I didn't freak out though; surely she would know she wouldn't make it out of the field without me catching her. I ran right after her and in less than a second I grabbed her shoulder with one hand and her wrist with the other. She gasped but didn't try to break away and run again knowing I would catch her in a blink of an eye.

"I'm sorry for-" I said but she seemed to understand what I was talking about because she cut me off. Did that mean she actually liked that painful kiss?

"You're sorry you kissed me, I know." she said, her eyes glued to the ground. I frowned in confusion. She thought I didn't want to kiss her?

I let go of her wrist and lifted my now free hand to her face. I tucked a strand of her golden hair behind her ear and leaned down, stopping when our lips were inches apart. "I will never regret kissing you."

Then I kissed her, softly this time and she smiled into the kiss. She wrapped her hands around my neck and started kissing back. I could literally feel my legs melting during the kiss but I held my ground not wanting to break apart. The need of air broke us apart and I smiled as I saw a blush form in her cheeks.


End file.
